


出差回来二三事

by cuiddd



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd





	出差回来二三事

\- 有黄色废料预警注意避雷 -

1  
“喂，啊……刚才在干嘛？”  
“刚到家，好累哦。”

隔着遥远距离的通话也没能阻止李赫宰听出对方声音里的疲倦，看看时间也半夜了，那人虽然作息规律但习惯性晚睡，现在这么说看来是真的累了。

“那就早点睡吧，我明天一早就回来了。”

那人却撒着娇，鼻音浓重：“不嘛……我想和你多说说话。”

知道他是想自己了，李赫宰听话握着手机继续聊，也不管第二天要早起，把这次来越南遇到的事说了个遍，边说还边注意电话那头的动静，开始两人还有说有笑，过了会儿多剩下李赫宰的声音，李东海间或附和一两句。

“你不知道我当时特别想买，但不知道你喜欢什么味道，你又一直不回信息，周围的饭都在笑我了，哈哈哈哈哈……东海，嗯？东海，还在听吗？”

电话那头没有回答，只有浅而规律的呼吸声，侧躺在床上戴着耳机，闭上眼好像李东海就在自己身边，偶尔还发出几声哼哼，好像睡的不舒服，李赫宰轻轻吻了下手机话筒的位置，像是吻在那人额头：“乖乖等我啦，明天见。”

晚睡的结果就是第二天醒来嘴边立马冒了颗痘，也不知道是胃火和心火哪个更重，只好戴着口罩全程遮住，在机场等待时少不了被队长打趣：“啊哈哈哈哈你小子真的太搞笑了。”

李赫宰哀怨看了他一眼，没说话。

“这才几天啊李东海那小子就不停发信息问我什么时候回来，直接问你不好吗哈哈哈哈哈。”

“哦？我可不知道，哥就实话跟他说呗。”

“你们俩玩什么呢，非要拉上我，看哥单身不顺眼是吧？”

“哥也知道他性格嘛，肯定又怕老给我发信息我会觉得烦，真的小孩儿样。”

这么说着，赶紧打开和李东海的聊天界面要报备行程，可想了想，还是只发送了个表情过去，毕竟那人容易害羞，知道他暗搓搓的小心思不点破还是很有意思，于是翻开相册选了几张在酒店房间发送过给他的照片po上sns，发了一条和越南饭们告别的动态。

2  
下飞机后李东海还是没回消息，时间还早，估摸着还在睡觉，李赫宰连包都来不及放就直奔对方家，打开门果然屋里安安静静的，那人正趴在床上睡得正香，有人进来都没醒，李赫宰把包丢在一边，脱了上衣T恤一个跨步上床伏在对方身上。

那人瞬间惊醒了，仰着头挣扎了一下，又放松般躺了回去。

“回来了啊……”

刚睡醒的声音低沉而有磁性，带着他特有的鼻音，显得奶声奶气的，像是恶意卖萌，李赫宰不由得整个人趴在他身上，几日不见的思念化为亲吻点点落在对方肩头，没一会儿李东海也翻过身来和他抱在一起耳鬓厮磨。

刚醒来本就比较敏感，情话说到后面慢慢变了味，李赫宰手不老实伸进对方内裤里挑逗，上面也没闲着，俯首在胸肌、脖颈上胡乱舔弄，李东海被弄得痒痒忍不住发笑，却又被对方抓着敏感处体验了把火热清晨，结束后双双躺倒在床上。

把头靠在李赫宰胸膛用手对着乳尖画圈圈，另只手及时制止住对方还想继续的动作：“下午不是还要去表演吗？不累呀……”

李赫宰也意识到这点，松开手泄气似的往后躺，长叹一声：“啊——”

“我晚上也要去看世勋他们的演唱会。”

听了这话，李赫宰又撑起上半身压住李东海：“我怎么不知道！！！跟谁去，几点回来？？？”

“你之前没问啊，哈哈，”李东海被对方抵到床头，实在没办法，双臂揽住那人脖颈，双手揉乱对方头发，“跟阿拉伯富豪一起去啦，不会吃亏的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那几点回来？”

“差不多9点左右吧。”

“比我还结束得晚吗TT那你回来就去我家吧。”

看爱人一脸委屈的样子，李东海心情大好，捧着他脸一顿乱亲，最后两唇相接，被搂着腰臀栽倒在床上，相拥着又睡了会儿，心想他回来了真好。

3  
没想到晚上对方还准备了大大的惊喜。

刚看完演唱会兴奋劲儿还没过，在车上仍不停哼着师弟们的歌，等被经纪人送回家后按了李赫宰家的密码锁，却发现家里没开一盏灯，黑黢黢的，好像没人在家。

“赫宰？”

随着这声呼唤有人轻轻握住他的手，带着熟悉的味道，黑暗中李东海忍不住向对方靠过去，被半搂在那人怀中，有什么冰凉东西环上颈项，他伸手摸了摸，是项链。

“哇——送我的吗？”

还是没有得到回答，只有对方浓重的喘息声给予回应，忽然间客厅灯被打开，李赫宰帅气的脸出现在眼前，客厅桌上准备了醒好的红酒和小食，甚至为了配合气氛还特意换上休闲衬衫，松垮搭在身上，仔细看看好像刚洗完澡，头发还带着湿气。

被引导着坐下与对方碰杯，直到酒精上头迷糊时李东海还是没搞懂自己怎么那么听话，大概是小别胜新婚吧，确实值得庆祝一番。

落地窗外霓虹灯光的美丽景色已经不再吸引，李东海跨坐在李赫宰大腿上，捧着他脸激烈接吻，双方都好像久逢甘露的沙漠旅人，不断舔吻深吻。

对方不老实的舌头在他嘴里变换着角度舔弄，却又刻意放慢速度，李东海不耐烦，扯着衣领解他的扣子。

自己身上的白T已经被抹到胸口，坐在沙发上姿势有点不方便，李赫宰搂着李东海大腿站起身，感觉到对方整个挂在自己身上抱紧，保持着接吻的动作随便找了个地方躺下。

转换阵地到那人胸口，手也顺势往下解开李东海的皮带，蛰伏在衣料下的性器早已蓄势待发，在拉下内裤的瞬间甚至弹了出来，李赫宰用手先撸了几把，接着毫无芥蒂含进嘴里，抚摸揉弄着对方胸部，下面尽心尽力为他服务。

“啊…赫宰…快点，嗯……”

李东海的喘息小声而急促，鼻音加重了声音的甜度，听上去舒服得不行，像只小猫咪一样用手揉乱李赫宰正埋头苦干的后脑勺，手指插进发间抓住他的头发，开心时不停说着虎言虎语，一会儿叫人快点，一会儿又要慢点，李赫宰耐心给他口交，熟练找到对方的敏感点，不一会儿就被对方揪着头发射了满嘴。

被李东海的呻吟刺激，李赫宰也难以自持地单手脱下衬衫，解开裤子掏出硬到有点发痛的阴茎喂到李东海嘴边。

被对方小口含着前后吞吐，那平时漂亮的脸此刻因为自己的东西撑到有些变形，被亲肿的嘴唇也撑到最大，费力含住自己，进不去的地方只好用手作圈手口并用，强忍着要释放的感觉示意李东海放开，李赫宰摸出茶几抽屉里的润滑剂。

“啊……慢点……”

后穴有点抵触入侵的异物，但已经习惯李赫宰的尺寸没一会儿就含着他的手指不停收缩邀请，被李赫宰拉起来背靠太阳门，抬起的腿将后面完全暴露出来，对方一个挺身，李东海忍不住被这填满的感觉刺激到尖叫出声。

“喜欢吗？喜欢哥哥的棒棒糖还是喜欢吃香蕉？”

保持着高频率的顶弄，李赫宰又开始问些奇怪的话，还非逼着对方回答，被一颠一颠说话根本语不成调，李东海勉强白了他一眼，无辜的下垂眼反而带有反效果，被对方一把抱起靠在落地窗，性器整根挺进在里面画着圈儿使坏。

李赫宰的那东西又长又硬，顶到深处直接就在G点上摩擦，几回合下来李东海眼泪都包不住，只能扒着对方肩膀抽泣着尖叫“好舒服”“轻点”“我受不了了”，随着对方节奏像支小木舟在大海猛浪里颠簸。又被放回地毯上按着蹂躏时，李赫宰腰部动作不停，看爱人意乱情迷的样子更受鼓舞，公狗腰来回摆动，非要把对方弄哭才满意。

“呜…赫宰慢点……我快要、呃……”

李东海充血发硬的性器随节奏拍打在两人小腹，此时吐出点点液体，忍不住想要伸手去摸，却被身上人捉住两手按着两侧，整个人毫无保留地展现在对方面前，因为羞耻感而更加敏感，李赫宰感觉夹住自己的部位不停收紧，知道他快到达临界点，发狠般对准后穴深处猛攻，寻到李东海的唇舔舐轻咬，对方的指甲深陷进自己背上，在疼痛而又快乐的感觉中同时达到高潮。

李东海的精液喷射而出，飞溅到两人胸膛和小腹，而李赫宰也抽出性器对准撸射到对方脸上，那人还沉浸在飞天般的愉悦感中，脸色酡红，带着微微醉酒的迷乱感，双目失神望着天花板，激得李赫宰又深吻上去，含着他嘴唇像是在品尝美味甜点，怎么吃也吃不够。

“唔唔…嗯，休息一下……”

“我又硬了，你先帮我摸摸。”

牵着对方的手来到下身，像只小狗一样不停用身体磨蹭对方，李东海没办法，只好握着手上的东西上下撸动，整个人都还不清醒，被李赫宰用手指玩着嘴巴，刚咬住他伸进口中的食指，忽然身旁传来一声巨响，吓得整个人都激灵了。

“怎么了！”

李赫宰也抱着怀里人赶紧往旁边跳了几步，定睛一看才发现是客厅角落里装饰用的小帐篷倒了，刚才就在他们身边，估计是用力过猛碰倒了却没发觉。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

笑作一团的两人又再次放松下来，埋怨着对方太过敏感，李赫宰看李东海帅气的脸却带着小动物受惊一样的表情，又兴奋起来，抱在一起互相抚弄了一会儿，两人换了个地方又开始下一次的激战……

4  
被爱人叫醒时李赫宰还没回过神，睁着朦胧睡眼，看他递了一碗东西到自己面前。

“快起来吃早饭啦！”

不知道是不是因为昨晚很开心，李东海今天精神特别好，裸着上身只着一条四角内裤，能看到胸腹紧致而有型的肌肉，头发虽然乱糟糟的但有颜值支撑更可爱了，李赫宰看得不错眼，被在嘴唇上结实亲了下，一碗东西塞进手里。

“快尝尝我做的健康早餐！”那人像小孩一样兴奋，“我刚刚还录了视频准备发油管！”

“录、录什么？什么视频。”李赫宰瞬间清醒过来。

“就是做早餐的视频啊。”

“你穿成这样去录？？？”上下打量对方，立马挎了脸，“怎么录的？”

“就把摄像头放灶台上啊……”边说边拿出手机翻看，“你看吧。”

没想到对方接过去一直不吭声，过了一会儿摸到床头柜上自己的手机飞快按了几下，等还给李东海时视频已经不见了。

“我传到我手机上了，你这上面的我已经删了，”被那人义正言辞教育，“你看看你录的都是什么，正面录还不穿衣服，你是嫌喜欢你的人不够多？还是我平时吃的醋太少？反正这个视频不能发，要发你就重录，但是——”

“不能不穿衣服，不能露腹肌，也不能露胸肌，最重要的是不准露点知不知道！”

按着李赫宰摆的角度重新录了一遍，对方颇为满意，直言就发这个很好，李东海拿过来一看，简直没话说。

这还看什么啊，不如直接看个碗算了……  
（完）-。-


End file.
